katie_sandows_adenturesfandomcom-20200213-history
Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: The Nassor
Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: The Nassor is the 62nd episode in the series. Katie Sandow has another adventure and Emily tells katie bring Bugs Bunny for what he did yesterday and Katie feels uncountable with Bugs and Emily wants Katie and Bugs get along, meanwhile Nassor hires Valerie Gray to be Victor Quartermaine's sidekick and Victor gets madness around. Plot When Victor Quartermaine dresses as Lady Tottington and fools Katie to go see Victor and put a stop to Victor's foolish idea before Victor takes over the Town and Katie agrees and gets her gear. Emily came up to katie ask Katie when's Bugs Bunny is come with us and Katie barely knows Bugs and Emily brought Bugs Bunny here and Katie remembers and refuses to let him join. Emily needs Katie do so and reveals Bugs saved our life from Flandre Scarlet yesterday and Katie remembers (Note: it was from Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Case of The Missing Katie.) and Katie "agrees" and Emily likes Katie agreeing her and tells katie she'll be in the toilet before she leaves but Katie feels uncountable with Bugs around. After Victor fools Katie about Victor's plan, he feels proud of himself, suddenly Nassor came upend surprises Victor that nassor was suppose to be in headier but nassor has problem and stays with Victor. Nassor induces his "Niece" Valerie Gray and let her be Victor's sidekick with makes Victor shock and Nassor goes do homework. Victor begins to dislike Valerie secretly. After valerie messes up Victor killing Rabbits, Victor has one broken arm and one broken leg, valerie apologises and use Zeena The Zeti a fashion designer on her and Victor has gone crazy. Victor tells Nassor this is outer control and can not handle Valerie anymore and the only way to get Valerie to some one who needs her and Victor has another plan. Katie and her crew found Victor's lair and founds Victor gone crazy and Victor needs her help which makes Katie surprised and makes an offer that if she helps him, then he has to do nothing evil and Victor was speechless but accepts that bet. Valerie sees Katie and Valerie puts on her suit and gets her weapon to get ready to kill her and Katie keeps ducking every shot from Valerie. Victor pops behind her and pushes her. Nassor walks up to Victor and punches Victor and Victor faints and Katie battle Valerie and Nassor and Wallace and Gromit shoves them and trips on Emily and lands on the ground and Bugs ties them up. Victor wakes and Katie towers over Victor and says: "thanks for your help" by sarcastic and punches him and faints again. Katie and Bugs became friends and Katie says He can join but some occasional and Bugs Bunny agrees and goes home. Characters * Katie Sandow * Emily * Wallace * Gromit * Bugs Bunny * Victor Quartermaine * Valerie Gray (antagonist) * Nassor (antagonist) Videos Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Katie's Appearance Category:Gromit's Appearance Category:Wallace's Appearance Category:Victor's Appearance Category:Emily's Appearance